meridiacampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Dragon War
The Dragons of the world having been in hiding in other planes for the last 6000 years after losing The Elf/Dragon War and following the events of the Elven Plane of War being brought to near extinction at the end of The Chronicles of Dan have finished waiting for their race to rise back to power in the other realms. Invasion Plan Their first operation into the world was to subtly take over what they could first with their initial operations and smaller groups of infiltration dragons, some of which include natives from the world who could be convinced to work with the dragons for their own reasons. This part of the plan invovles taking over resources and people without them even knowing. During this time of the plan the dragons are being cautious to not gain the attention of any of the higher powers in the world that could bring an end to their planning quickly. The ultimate goal of the plan is to get multiple powerful cities to surrender before any bloodshed is needed. After this is completed to the maximum possible extent phase two will begin. Phase two of the plan happens when all the facilities that have been taken over without blood shed have and at that point a full invasion takes place killing those who will not submit and taking over all those who will, bringing back the rule of the dragons to the world. Knowing what they know about past experiences, that part of the plan will be the hardest part depending on who much or how little they get done in phase one of the plan. Era information 5995-6000 Regions are as follows: *Meridian Alliance: Meridia, Asyria, Aadri *Dwarves: Tardek *Elves: Mistlea *Northern Alliance: Lureth, Gorgon Bay, Perin Bay, Ice Hold(Ice Giants) *Southern Alliance: Jarath Bay, Sywn, Aelfield *Tribal Lands (Not allied): Traygor(orcs), Arcandar(Ogres), Arcor(Giants), Durentide(Ogres) *Southern Tribal Lands (Not allied): Silver Lake(Wolven Lycans), Ice Fall(Ogres), Pryton(Ice Giants), Winter Bell(Vampires) The Alliances are at war with the tribal lands, though due to their own infighting among each other they're not doing much in the way of war beyond holding their own borders. Jarath Bay's land routes are always under threat from smaller raiding parties not participating in war as the orcs there view the raiding as something they can do to contribute while their wounds recover from other battles. While the land route between Meridia and Jarath Bay is open, it's heavily raided by the Traygor Orcs and it's still reccomended that you take a boat if you can afford it. On The Miranthian continent many of the cities are ran regionally by racial factions however much of this goes unnoticed to the Meridian Mainland and the political problems over there rarely make it to the mainland before they're old news. Most of the holdings there are owned by other factions of humans, elves, and dwarves while the other races tend to take up small roles in those cities or have smaller villages near them. Era Information 6000-???? Regions are as follows: Dragon Held Territories: *Meridian Alliance: Meridia, Aadri, Asyria *Southern Alliance: Jarath Bay, Aelfield, Sywn *Tribal Lands: Traygor(orcs), Arcandar(Ogres), Arcor(Giants though Reculsive), Durentide (Ogres) *All Miranthian Cities except: Miranth, Ioletta, Suranthia, and Kirinth All other territories are either independent or actively resisting Dragon occupation. The Bulwark which formerly protected Meridia from the tribes to the south has been turned into a floating wall of mountains, each mountain individually controllable. Some of them are used to house armies of minions for the Dragons and used as a delivery device. These Flying Mountains are quickly found to be the worst nightmare of most cities hoping to defend themselves. Most cities have turned on their Dimensional Anchors preventing teleportation into and out of the cities as a defense against the magic that the Dragons are known to posess, disallowing them from summoning or teleporting within a city. Relics from The Second Great Demon War that are now getting more use than they were intended. With Meridia being one of the first cities to fall to the Dragons, there are few high level mages that have not been subdued by the Dragons save the few Elven Magi in Mistlea, the even fewer in number Wizards of Perin Bay, and the Dwarven Runesmiths in Tardek. Though some of the Meridian Arch Mages did make it out of Meridia before the Dimensional Anchor was activated, not all wanted to, some of them embraced the Dragons in their selfish personal pursuits. While Mistlea and Tardek are natural fortresses against armies, Gorgon Bay and more so Perin Bay are looking at bleak situations as armies march and sail to their lands. Most cities only carry a compliment of guards, no match for dragons though capable enough to fight ogres and orcs if the numbers were not so skewed. Many of the initial fights in the people's resistance against the invading dragons will be battles retreating to better locations. The few heroes who can stand up to a dragon army won't be able to stop the army but can delay them enough for the people to evacuate.